La Cutie Mark De Raccoon Tail
by TanukiFunk
Summary: Siguiendo a Raccoon Tail, la historia profundiza en el personaje y cuenta parte de su infancia, además de cómo consiguió su cutie mark.


Raccoon Tail, el pequeño pegaso gris de crin color castaño, vivía una infancia feliz. Cuando no estaba ayudando a su padre con las labores de pesca, jugaba entre cajas, sacos y cuerdas imaginando ser un valiente guerrero que luchaba contra distintas clases de monstruos. Los sacos eran cofres con grandes tesoros y los espacios entre las cajas, pasadizos secretos hacia otros mundos. Al ser uno de los pescadores más jóvenes en Aleport, era conocido por la mayoría de los trabajadores marítimos de la zona, quienes lo llamaban "la mascota del puerto". Raccoon era un chico ingenuo pero listo, aprendía rápidamente lo que sea que le enseñaran y muchas veces demostraba gran astucia resolviendo distintas eventualidades del trabajo. No solía meterse en grandes problemas e intentaba ayudar a su padre siempre que podía.

La familia de Raccoon era humilde y esforzada. Su madre era buena consejera, cariñosa y atenta, mientras que su padre era recto, pero comprensivo y trabajador. El pequeño pegaso había sacado la astucia de su madre y el sentido de justicia de su padre. A pesar de vivir en la pobreza y a veces tener que pasar frío, la pequeña familia era feliz. Sin embargo, al pequeño Raccoon le preocupaba una cosa.

—Papá, ¿por qué no he podido conseguir mi cutie mark aún?  
—A su debido tiempo la conseguirás, pequeño —Repetía una vez más su padre.  
—Pero no lo entiendo, debería ser algo relacionado con los barcos y la pesca, ¿no es cierto? No sé hacer otra cosa —Raccoon miraba a su padre, seguro de que él tenía las respuestas que buscaba.  
—Eres joven aún, Coonie… no te sigas atormentando con eso. Ya llegará el día en que la consigas, sólo prométeme que en cuanto lo hagas me dejarás verla, ¿de acuerdo?  
—De acuerdo… —Dijo Raccoon mientras se alejaba cabizbajo a su habitación.

A pesar de la inquietud e impaciencia del joven pegaso, estaba seguro de que conseguiría su cutie mark ayudando a su padre pescando, ya que era lo único que sabía hacer bien. Pensaba que sólo debía trabajar más duro o pescar algo grande y digo de admiración. Cada día se esforzaba más para lograr su propósito, sin lograr resultados.

El tiempo pasaba y Raccoon aún no tenía su cutie mark, pero cada vez hablaba menos del tema. Era feliz en el mar y con su familia, para él eso era suficiente. Sin embargo, para los demás habitantes de Aleport las cosas no pintaban tan bien. Hace algunos meses había más presencia de guardias, los que presionaban a los trabajadores de la zona, en su mayoría pescadores, para conseguir más recursos y cumplir con las expectativas del nuevo gobernador impuesto en el lugar. La guardia era estricta y cruel con quienes no cumplían las órdenes, era normal verlos golpear o tratar a gritos a los pegasos que no conseguían pescar lo esperado. La ingenuidad de Raccoon se quebraba paulatinamente, notando la injusticia de cómo la gente de elegantes trajes ganaba más que los trabajadores por el simple hecho de abusar de ellos.

Poco a poco las cosas fueron empeorando para los pescadores. Les quitaban todo lo que conseguían y les pagaban una cantidad de dinero apenas suficiente para sobrevivir. En vista de la nueva situación, comenzaron a esconder pequeñas partes de lo que conseguían en el mar para luego repartirlas entre sus familias y poder alimentarse decentemente, cosa que de otra manera les era imposible por la paga que recibían.

Una fría noche de otoño, Raccoon se encontraba en su casa conversando alegremente con su madre mientras terminaban de comer, cuando se comenzaron a escuchar gritos cerca del lugar. El padre de Raccoon se apresuró en salir pensando que sus vecinos necesitaban ayuda, dejando al pequeño pegaso y a su madre en casa perplejos, mirando atentamente la puerta esperando a que volviera el jefe de hogar. No pasó mucho para que eso sucediera.

—¡Escóndanse, rápido! —Ordenó el agitado pegaso.

Antes de que Raccoon pudiera hacer pregunta alguna su madre lo tomó de una pezuña, abrió la puerta de un mueble cercano y lo escondió dentro. La puerta del mueble era protegida por una malla de madera que le dejaba ver parcialmente lo que pasaba afuera, pero al mismo tiempo lo mantenía oculto. Su madre alcanzó a cerrar el mueble nuevamente para cuando la guardia irrumpió en el humilde hogar. Un general unicornio se quedó en el lugar vigilando a ambos pegasos, mientras otro grupo revisaba las habitaciones buscando a otros posibles integrantes de la familia.

—Así que a las pequeñas mugres les gusta robar ahora, ¿eh? —Pronunció el unicornio.  
—No sabemos de qué hablas —Dijo el padre de Raccoon.  
—¡No te hagas el imbécil! Sabemos que están robando productos destinados al mercado de la ciudad. ¡Es un robo directo al gobernador de Aleport!  
—Mi familia nunca ha robado nada, lástima que no podemos decir lo mismo de la tuya.

Sin esperar orden alguna, uno de los guardias cercanos golpeó al pegaso, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

—No eres muy inteligente, ¿no, pegaso? Deberías saber al menos cuándo callar… es por eso que nunca dejarán de ser sucios pescadores —Volvió a hablar despectivamente el general de la guardia.  
—Dignos trabajadores, querrás decir —Dijo el pegaso mientras se ponía de pie, sólo para volver a recibir una bofetada.  
—Hagamos esto rápido, necesito los nombres de los ladrones. Si no eres tú, sabrás quién sí. Dime y te garantizo tu bienestar.

El padre de Raccoon guardó silencio. Él era uno de los que sacaban el pescado, pero para él no era robo, sólo tomaba lo que por derecho le pertenecía, por el bien de su familia. El general lo miró por un rato.

—No hay caso con ustedes. No seguiré perdiendo el tiempo aquí —El unicornio dijo esto y caminó hacia la salida, luego se dirigió a sus hombres—. Denles un escarmiento a estos insolentes.

El general salió y cerró la puerta tras él. Había cuatro unicornios en la casa, cada uno de ellos mirando a la única pegaso en la habitación, imaginando todo tipo de cosas ahora que el general les había dado permiso para hacer lo que quisieran. Uno de ellos se acercó a la madre de Raccoon intentando tocarla bruscamente, pero recibió una bofetada en el acto. Los demás se rieron y se acercaron también maliciosamente a ella, pero el padre del pequeño pegaso intentó defenderla peleándose con uno de los unicornios. La pegaso aprovechó la distracción, corrió hacia la cocina en busca de un cuchillo y enseguida volvió a la habitación principal, sólo para ver cómo golpeaban brutalmente a su marido. Temblando y sin pensarlo, acuchilló a uno de los guardias, el cual gritó y cayó agonizante al suelo. Raccoon observaba paralizado desde su escondite, llorando ahogadamente sin llamar la atención de nadie. Sorprendo, uno de los unicornios desenvainó su sable y de una estocada acabó con la vida de la valiente mujer. Perplejo y cegado por la ira, el jefe de hogar desenvainó el sable de un unicornio y con el mismo cortó la garganta de éste. Cuando se iba a abalanzar contra el siguiente guardia sintió algo frío en su estómago, bajó la mirada y vio cómo un sable se retiraba de su cuerpo, haciéndolo sangrar y perder sus fuerzas hasta caer.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

Raccoon Tail salió de su escondite, pero no terminaba de asumir lo que estaba pasando. Cuando finalmente vio a sus padres en el suelo corrió hacia ellos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y un nudo en la garganta. No era capaz de pronunciar palabras, pero tampoco había palabras que pronunciar. Ignorando a los guardias, se lanzó sobre sus padres abrazándolos y tocándoles la cara intentando que reaccionaran. Gemía balbuceando sus nombres, llamándolos esperando a que respondieran y le dijeran que todo estaba bien. Su llanto era desconsolado y sus movimientos vacilantes y descoordinados, estaba fuera de sus cabales. Su padre, aún agonizante, lo miró y con sus últimas fuerzas acarició su crin.

—Coonie, hijo mío… Lo siento mucho.

Sus ojos dejaron caer algunas lágrimas mientras sonreía mirando a su amado y único hijo, luego cerró lentamente los ojos y dejó caer su pezuña al suelo. Nunca antes Raccoon había visto a su padre llorar. Lo abrazó firmemente como si intentara traspasarle sus fuerzas, deseando que todo fuera un mal sueño. Deseando despertar y contarle la pesadilla a su madre para que ésta lo consolara, deseando despertar e ir una vez más a pescar con su padre. Pero nada de esto pasó.

Uno de los dos unicornios sobrevivientes se preparó para atacar al pequeño, pero fue detenido por su compañero.

—Espera, es sólo un niño. Llevémoslo con el general, que él decida.

El unicornio volvió a envainar su sable y tomó al pequeño Raccoon de una pezuña, quien no paraba de llorar, poniendo inútil resistencia. Afuera, los amargos llantos del pequeño eran ahogados por los gritos y peleas del puerto. La violenta redada de los unicornios tenía a todo el mundo conmocionado y ya había cobrado algunas víctimas.

El par de guardias se abrió paso hasta el general, que se encontraba dando órdenes a otro grupo de subordinados. Esperaron a que despachara al grupo y se dirigieron a él.

—General… —El unicornio aludido se dio vuelta para mirar al par de guardias, notando la presencia del pequeño pegaso.  
—¿Dónde están los otros dos? Son un grupo, no deben separarse. ¿Y quién es este engendro?  
—Están muertos, señor. Los padres de este chico nos tomaron por sorpresa, pero ya nos encargamos de ellos.

El general unicornio hizo levitar a Raccoon con magia, observándolo detenidamente. Notó los sollozos del pequeño, además de su ausente cutie mark.

—¿Los padres de este llorón sin talento? Vaya, estoy rodeado de idiotas… —Dijo el general soltando bruscamente a Raccoon, quien se golpeó contra el suelo—. En fin, es muy pequeño para hacer algo. Llévenlo a la prisión.  
—Sí, señor.

Los unicornios le dieron la espalda al general mientras llevaban a Raccoon con otro pequeño grupo de ponies, quienes estaban retenidos en una plaza cercana. El grupo estaba conformado por pegasos que habían puesto violenta resistencia a los unicornios, todos serían encerrados en celdas ubicadas en una fortaleza al otro extremo de la ciudad, cerca del mar. Caminando bajo la fría noche, rodeados de guardias y ante algunas miradas curiosas, el grupo se encaminó hacia la prisión. Raccoon no tenía ánimos de resistirse. Caminaba en silencio junto al grupo intentando no destacar, pero el hecho de ser el más pequeño no le ayudaba.

La fortaleza era una construcción grande y tétrica, la oscuridad de la noche sólo hacía que Raccoon sintiera más miedo. Una vez adentro las cosas empeoraron. Los pasillos eran angostos y olorosos, alumbrados por antorchas que parecían generar más sombra que luz. Había un silencio casi absoluto en el lugar, sólo interrumpido por las pisadas de ellos mismos y algunos sonidos de cadenas. Nadie hablaba, nadie sabía dónde iban exactamente ni qué pasaría. Luego de bajar por unas escaleras y pasar por una gran y pesada puerta de madera, llegaron al bloque de celdas donde fueron siendo separados paulatinamente. El pequeño Raccoon caminaba por inercia junto al grupo, deteniéndose cuando todos se detenían y avanzando cuando todos avanzaban.

—¡Que te metas ahí, enano!

El gris pegaso miró hacia un lado y vio una celda abierta, cuando iba a mirar hacia el otro lado para intentar comprender qué pasaba, una patada en el abdomen lo hizo entrar de golpe a la celda. La puerta se cerró y el grupo siguió adentrándose en la fortaleza, bajando por unas escaleras hasta perderse de vista.

Raccoon Tail ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse de pie, se quedó tal cual como cayó luego de la patada, intentando figurarse cómo llegó allí si hace unas horas estaba comiendo con sus padres. Aún tirado en el suelo, el pequeño pegaso pensaba en las injusticias que acababa de presenciar. Se preguntaba si de verdad merecía ser tratado así, tomando en cuenta que siempre intentó obrar bien. Se preguntaba por qué los pegasos tenían que trabajar tan duro sólo para satisfacer las exigencias de otros, quienes pagaban con gritos y golpes. ¿Por qué los unicornios los odiaban? ¿Estaba mal ser un pegaso? Raccoon estaba cansado por el viaje y adolorido por la patada que acababa de recibir, cerró los ojos en un último intento de convencerse de que todo era simplemente un mal sueño.

—¿Otro rebelde, eh?

Había otro pony encerrado con él, Raccoon se paró rápidamente para ver de quién se trataba. De entre las sombras de un rincón de la celda se acercó un pegaso que parecía de su misma edad, pero más corpulento. Su pelaje era dorado, su crin roja y, a diferencia de Raccoon, sí tenía cutie mark.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó seriamente Raccoon.  
—Thunder Bull, a tu servicio —Contestó el pegaso mientras hacía una irónica reverencia.  
—…Raccoon Tail —Dijo el gris pegaso sin fiarse aún de su compañero.  
—¿Raccoon? Es muy largo, ¿no tienes un apodo, pequeño?  
—Siempre me han llamado Coon.  
—¿Coonie, eh? Je, je.

El dorado pony soltó una risita mientras pronunció lo último, risita que enfureció a Raccoon. Sus padres solían llamarlo así, pero este nuevo personaje se estaba burlando de ello. Imágenes de los unicornios burlándose de sus padres inundaron su mente y sólo hicieron las cosas peores. Coon se lanzó contra el confundido pegaso y lo tiró al suelo intentando golpearlo. Rodaron sobre el heno del piso mientras se ensuciaban y pegaban, pero el pegaso dorado era más grande y fuerte. De una patada se sacó de encima al enfurecido Raccoon, quien retrocedió ahora más adolorido y cansado.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa, imbécil?  
—¡No vuelvas a llamarme así, pulguiento! —Raccoon quería golpearlo, pero sabía que era una pelea perdida, estaba demasiado cansado.  
—¡Bastaba con que lo dijeras! Dios, ¿por qué de pronto tan agresivo? —Dijo tranquilamente Bull mientras se limpiaba la crin.  
—…Mal día.

Raccoon se relajó al ver la calma de su compañero de celda. Parecía ser simpático y lo último que necesitaba ahora era llevarse mal con él. A pesar de que Coon nunca había sido agresivo ni peleador, sentía que si quería sobrevivir necesitaría serlo. Se sentía solo y desprotegido, tenía más miedo del que nunca había tenido antes pero no podía permitirse demostrarlo. El único método de defensa que encontró ante el hostil mundo fue la agresividad y la violencia. Era una máscara que se vio obligado a utilizar, una nueva actitud en la que encontró refugio.

—Eso es obvio, mi amigo. Uno no termina encerrado en prisión en un buen día.  
—Supongo que no —Coon caminó hacia un lado de la celda y se echó en el suelo, apoyándose en una pared.  
—Tienes mérito, no recuerdo que otro pony pudiera derribarme antes —Se jactó el pegaso de crin roja mientras intentaba buscar algún tema de conversación.  
—Gracias —Raccoon no tenía ganas de hablar, se hizo un momento de silencio.  
—… ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Preguntó finalmente Bull.  
—Porque a los unicornios les dio la gana que yo estuviera aquí —Dijo Raccoon con un tono resentido.  
—No eres muy hablador, ¿eh? Yo estoy aquí por robar. Entré a una casa desocupada buscando comida y… bueno, digamos que no estaba tan "desocupada". De eso ya pasaron un par de días.  
—¿Robas para poder comer? ¿Por qué no trabajar en vez de robar?  
—¿Trabajar en qué? En ninguna parte quieren a un potro feo y hediondo, además, no quiero trabajar para seguir enriqueciendo a esos cornudos. Digamos que mi trabajo consiste en emparejar las cosas.  
—¿Emparejar? ¿De qué hablas? —Raccoon mostraba interés en su compañero por primera vez en la noche.  
—Justicia, ya sabes. Recuperar las cosas que nos roban a nosotros, que nos pertenecen y merecemos. Los unicornios se llenan la boca hablando de igualdad y prosperidad, pero es sólo para mantener al pueblo feliz y controlado.  
—Supongo que tienes razón —Coon bajó la cabeza y recordó cómo los guardias habían estado acosando últimamente a los pescadores, y cómo su padre debía sacar pescado a escondidas para poder alimentarlos.  
—En promedio y según las estadísticas —Continuó Bull—, en la población hay un pan para cada pony. Eso dicen los unicornios, al menos. El problema es que un unicornio come dos panes y un pegaso ninguno. Dos panes para dos ponies, ¿entiendes?  
—Y tú te encargas de "buscar" el pan que te corresponde, ¿cierto?  
—¡Exacto! —Thunder Bull sonreía orgulloso.  
—… ¿Lo de la estadística es cierto? —Preguntó Coon  
—No, lo acabo de inventar, pero es una buena forma de expresarlo. En el fondo lo que dije es verdad, quizá sólo me equivoqué en los números —Sonrió Bull— Y ahora que estamos más en confianza, dime, ¿por qué estás aquí?  
—Ya te lo dije —Raccoon desvió la mirada.  
—Oh, no juegues a ser tímido después de intentar golpearme, dime qué hiciste. ¡Con tu temperamento no me sorprendería que hayas apuñalado a algún unicornio! ¡Ja, ja, ja! —Bull soltó una carcajada como aprobando su propia suposición.  
—Los unicornios hicieron una redada en el puerto hace un rato, mis padres se resistieron y los mataron, pero no tuvieron el valor de matarme a mí por ser muy pequeño, así que me trajeron aquí. ¿Feliz?  
—Vaya, Coon… yo… —Bull dejó de reírse y se quedó mirando preocupado a su compañero.  
—Sólo déjame dormir.

Raccoon Tail se acomodó e intentó dormir dándole la espalda a Thunder Bull, sin embargo, el frío no le dejaba conciliar el sueño. Estuvo con los ojos cerrados haciéndose el dormido durante unos minutos, mientras a ratos escuchaba a su compañero moverse por la celda, escarbando, acomodándose y haciendo quién sabe qué. Raccoon pudo dormir quizá al cabo de una hora, sólo para ser atormentado con pesadillas sobre lo que había pasado con sus padres.

El pequeño pegaso gris fue despertado bruscamente por un guardia unicornio que se paseaba por las celdas golpeando los barrotes con un fierro, avisando la hora de comer. Por una rendija en la parte baja de las rejas se pasaba una bandeja de madera con una sustancia que parecía ser comida. Dos bandejas fueron entregadas en la celda donde estaba Coon. Bull, que parecía estar despierto desde hace un rato ya, tomó una y se puso a comer como si no hubiera un mañana. Raccoon tomó la suya y se quedó mirándola intentando reconocer qué había de comestible allí.

—No es tan malo, al menos es gratis —Habló Bull.  
—Cómete mi plato también si quieres.  
—¡A la orden! —Bull tomó la bandeja de Raccoon y la vació en la suya sin cuidado alguno— Espera, ¿estás seguro? Después tendrás hambre.

Coon no respondió, se paseó un rato para estirar sus patas y volvió a acostarse. Estaba desanimado, sentía que no tenía motivos para seguir adelante y ciertamente prefería estar muerto.

—Hey, lo siento por lo de ayer… No tenía idea —Dijo Thunder Bull una vez terminó de comer.  
—Está bien, no es tu culpa después de todo.  
—¿Tienes dónde ir una vez salgas de aquí?  
—¿Saldremos de aquí algún día? —Preguntó Coon, bastante desanimado.  
—¡Por supuesto! Si no me sacan por las buenas, saldré por las malas.  
—Estás en una fortaleza, Bull…  
—No debes dejar que nadie se interponga entre algo que quieres y tú. Yo quiero salir de aquí y lo haré.  
—Sí, ya, claro. Me gustaría ver eso —Coon casi no prestaba atención a su compañero, pero agradecía para sus adentros no estar solo en la celda.  
—No respondiste mi pregunta, Coon. ¿Tienes a alguien ahí fuera?  
—Ya no, así que técnicamente no tengo motivos para salir.

El par de pegasos siguió hablando por un rato sin profundizar mucho en los temas de conversación. Por la comida y el tiempo que estimó había pasado desde que llegó, Raccoon suponía que era pasado mediodía, aunque no podía estar seguro. Las celdas estaban ubicadas en el subsuelo, por lo tanto no tenían acceso directo a la luz del día y era difícil estimar una hora.

Una semana pasó y Raccoon, mientras más hablaba con Bull, más ganas sentía de escapar. No porque tuviera algo que hacer afuera, sino que escapar de la prisión representaba un reto interesante. Tenía que aferrarse a algo para darle sentido a su vida, y le pareció que escapar de una fortaleza era una buena meta. Si no lo lograba y resultaba muerto intentándolo, tanto mejor. Así pues, empezó a idear un plan para escapar junto con Thunder Bull.

Una tarde, un unicornio se paseaba por el pasillo, maldiciendo su suerte a regañadientes. Llevaba a penas un par de días en el puesto. El par de pegasos estaban aburridos e intentaron conversar con él para matar el rato y, quién sabe, obtener alguna información relevante.

—¿Qué pasa, oficial? Lo noto molesto —Dijo Bull con una sonrisa, pero el unicornio lo miró despectivamente y siguió su camino por el pasillo.  
—Así no, idiota… Si quieres llamar su atención, molestarlo no funcionará. Para él somos sucios pegasos en una celda —Regañó Coon casi susurrando a su compañero de celda.  
—¿Te crees muy astuto, eh? Estaba siendo amistoso, no molestándolo. ¿Tienes una idea mejor?  
—No lo sé, veremos.

Raccoon esperó a que el unicornio volviera a pasar por la celda y le habló.

—¿Cree que tiene motivos para estar molesto, señor? Mírenos y piénselo de nuevo.  
—¿Qué puede saber un crío? —El unicornio se detuvo frente a su celda. Había logrado captar su atención.  
—No mucho, eso es cierto, pero somos nosotros los encerrados, no usted. ¿No debería al menos alegrarse por eso? —Preguntó Coon.  
—Puede que tengas algo de razón… —El unicornio quedó pensativo.  
—Mi nombre es Shift, éste de acá es Sky —Mintió Raccoon.  
—Linewright —Se presentó el unicornio mientras se sentaba en una silla de madera, al lado de la celda.  
—No tiene cara de ser carcelero, señor Linewright —Continuó Coon.  
—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Soy un escritor, por el amor de Helios! No debería estar aquí observando barrotes.  
—¿Es escritor y está aquí haciendo guardia?  
—Por eso estoy molesto, pequeño. No debería malgastar mi valioso tiempo aquí viendo cómo pasa el día —Linewright soltó un largo suspiro y luego se volvió a dirigir a Coon, que era el único que hablaba—. ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo es que dos críos terminaron en una prisión?  
—Oh, fue sólo un malentendido. Esperamos que nuestros padres lo arreglen cuanto antes —A Raccoon se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando mintió sobre sus padres, pero lo ocultó bien.  
—Ya veo. Ya decía yo que dos pequeños ponies no podían haber causado problemas tales como para merecer estar en este repugnante lugar.  
—Gracias por pensarlo, señor. Por cierto, ¿qué hora es? —Coon miró hacia los lados buscando luz natural o alguna pista que le indicara la hora aproximada.  
—Ya deben ser las cuatro de la tarde, pequeño.  
—¿Y ya comió, señor? Hace rato lo vemos haciendo guardia aquí —Habló por primera vez Bull, intentando ser simpático y copiando los modales de su compañero.  
—Aún no, pero por suerte la cocina está aquí cerca, en el primer piso. Apenas tenga un tiempo iré, créeme. Aunque tendré que aguantarme el olor… huele a baño mal lavado allí.  
—¡Linewright! ¡Ven aquí y deja de gastar aire! —Interrumpió otro guardia que había entrado al bloque— ¡El jefe te busca!  
—Adiós comida —Se quejó Linewright, luego se dirigió a los pegasos—. Los veo luego, pequeños.

El unicornio se paró de su asiento y fue donde el otro guardia, ambos se perdieron tras una puerta que se cerró de golpe.

—Lame culos —Bull se burló del gris pegaso mientras caminaba por la celda.  
—Dime lo que quieras, ya sé cómo salir de aquí.  
—¡Lame culos de unicor…! Espera, ¿qué?  
—Tú hazme caso y puede que esta noche no estemos aquí. Eso o morimos los dos intentando salir. De cualquier manera, nuestra estadía en esta celda ya acabó.  
—…Suena bien —Bull se encogió de hombros—. A propósito, ¿por qué mentiste con los nombres?  
—Porque así, cuando estemos afuera, nadie podrá buscarnos por nuestros nombres, genio.

Las siguientes horas parecieron días, Raccoon estaba impaciente y Bull no entendía muy bien qué pasaba, pero confiaba en que su compañero de celda tuviera todo bajo control. Lo cierto es que Raccoon no sabía muy bien cómo saldría todo y el plan que tenía eran sólo bosquejos en su mente, pero no le importaba. Sólo quería ver qué tan lejos podía llegar.

Linewright, por otro lado, iba camino a su puesto luego de ser nuevamente insultado por su jefe. Había pasado también a la cocina para comer algo mientras escribía en un cuadernillo que siempre traía consigo. El unicornio escribía odas, elegías, madrigales y versos en general con rebuscadas palabras, pero por algún motivo a nadie parecía interesarle. Es más, siempre era basureado por sus colegas y ni siquiera lo dejaban llevar un sable, en su lugar, llevaba una especie de bastón como arma improvisada. Pasó un buen rato escribiendo y perdiendo el tiempo en el comedor, luego hizo un recorrido innecesario por la fortaleza para seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Estaba aburrido y cansado de su trabajo.

Alrededor de cuatro horas pasaron para que Linewright volviera a su puesto, iba con intenciones de hablar nuevamente con los pegasos para distraerse un rato, pero al volver al bloque de celdas donde estaban ellos, notó agitación en un extremo del pasillo. Fue a revisar y encontró a Raccoon y Bull golpeándose brutalmente en el suelo.

—¡Hey, deténganse ustedes dos!

El unicornio dio la orden nerviosamente, era primera vez que se encontraba en esta situación. Al ver que el par de potros ignoraban la orden y temiendo que pudieran matarse, buscó torpemente en las llaves que traía y abrió la celda para entrar a separarlos. De alguna forma le había tomado cariño al par y quería ayudarlos a arreglar su problema pacíficamente. Al momento de entrar en la celda y acercarse a ellos, Coon le dio una patada a Bull en el estómago. Este último, resentido, tomó distancia y se sentó estrepitosamente en el suelo.

—¿Están bien? Los amigos no deberían pelearse —Dijo Linewright agachándose cerca de Raccoon, que estaba más cerca de la reja.  
—Lo siento, Linewright —Respondió Coon.  
—No te preocupes, pequeño Shift.  
—No, de verdad lo siento… No eres un mal tipo, sólo eres un poco idiota. No te lo tomes personal.  
—¿Qué te pasa? ¿De qué hablas?

El confundido unicornio sintió un tirón en su cinturón, no alcanzó a darse vuelta totalmente cuando Bull ya lo había golpeado en la cabeza con el bastón que él mismo traía colgado en su traje. Linewright cayó inconsciente. Coon se acercó y buscó en el traje del unicornio todo lo que pudiera ser de utilidad, pero sólo encontró un manojo de llaves y papeles sueltos con versos escritos. Thunder Bull confirmó que el unicornio estuviera inconsciente mientras se sobaba el hocico.

—¡Nada como una buena pelea para sentirse vivo! Lo siento si te pegué muy fuerte, pequeñín.  
—No soy yo el que se está sobando —Respondió Coon riendo, aunque escondía el dolor—. Sin resentimientos, ¿eh?  
—Por supuesto —Dijo Bull ofreciéndole una pezuña para ayudarlo a incorporarse— ¿Y ahora qué?  
—Supongo que ya está oscuro y por lo tanto deben haber menos guardias, el problema es que iremos a ciegas ya que no conozco nada aquí y tampoco recuerdo el camino que recorrí cuando llegué —Raccoon miraba el pasillo para asegurarse de que no haya nadie.  
—¿¡Entonces no tienes planeado nada!  
—Tengo algo pensado, pero debemos improvisar —Raccoon miró el manojo de llaves en sus pezuñas y luego a su compañero—. Liberaremos a todos los que podamos.

Bull quedó encantado con la idea, pero Raccoon sabía que merodear por más tiempo de necesario en la fortaleza era peligroso. Ambos pegasos salieron de la celda y dejaron encerrado a Linewright bajo llave, luego avanzaron velozmente por el pasillo. Los gritos desde las otras celdas no se hicieron esperar al ver a los dos pegasos libres con las llaves a su disposición, todos pedían ser liberados. Grande fue la sorpresa de Raccoon al ver que una misma llave servía para abrir varias celdas.

Todos los pegasos de ese pasillo habían sido liberados, pero ninguno había escapado aún. No todas las celdas estaban ocupadas, por lo que todavía eran muy pocos como para intentar escapar y pasar sobre la guardia. Raccoon pensó en dar órdenes y, a pesar de que sabía que nadie lo tomaría en cuenta por su edad, alzó la voz dirigiéndose a todos y lo intentó.

—Tenemos que liberar a todos los que podamos, todos tenemos el mismo derecho a ser libres. Además, siendo más nos será más fácil salir de aquí.

Los pegasos murmuraban entre ellos y, como era de esperarse, nadie escuchó a Coon. Uno de ellos, sin embargo, se acercó al pequeño pegaso gris y le quitó las llaves.

—¡Silencio! ¡Debemos rescatar a más prisioneros si queremos salir de aquí! Avanzaremos por los bloques de celdas rápidamente mientras liberamos a todos, luego subiremos y arremetemos contra esos cornudos —Dijo el anónimo pegaso con las llaves en sus pezuñas.

Todos los ponies guardaron silencio y siguieron las órdenes del nuevo líder pegaso. Raccoon se sintió ofendido, le habían quitado su idea y todo mérito. Él los había liberado y nadie se molestó en mirarlo siquiera, sólo por ser más joven.

—¿Qué haremos, Coon? —Preguntó confundido Bull.  
—Los seguiremos, no nos conviene avanzar solos. Cuando lleguemos al primer piso aprovecharemos la revuelta para escapar.

Coon estaba molesto, pero no había tiempo para ser orgulloso. Siguió con Bull al grupo de pegasos y atravesaron la pesada puerta que antes había cruzado Linewright con otro guardia. Tras la puerta había otro pasillo casi idéntico al anterior, también con celdas a ambos lados. No había ningún guardia vigilando este corredor, así que los pegasos se apresuraron en liberar a los pocos prisioneros que había y siguieron avanzando por otra puerta. La monótona arquitectura de la fortaleza era apreciable por todos, el tercer pasillo era idéntico a los dos anteriores, pero éste al final tenía escaleras al igual que el bloque de celdas donde se encontraba encerrado Coon. Había, sin embargo, otra cosa diferente en este bloque: un guardia estaba dormitando en su asiento, al medio del pasillo. Los pegasos no se hicieron esperar y arremetieron contra el unicornio, golpeándolo brutalmente y encerrándolo en una de las celdas, no sin antes coger su arma y las llaves que traía consigo.

Raccoon Tail y Thunder Bull no hacían más que mirar a los pegasos y seguirlos, esperando su oportunidad para escapar. El grupo de prisioneros repitió el proceso anterior, liberaron a los pegasos encerrados y esta vez bajaron por las escaleras hacia el segundo subsuelo, que era bastante parecido al primero. El lugar era un laberinto construido con grandes piedras e iluminado sólo por antorchas en las paredes, los pegasos sabían que pasaría poco tiempo hasta que los descubrieran así que intentaban avanzar rápida y silenciosamente, sin cruzar puertas que no fueran necesarias. No podrían liberarlos a todos.

Ya habían avanzado por dos bloques de ese piso sin mayores inconvenientes, el grupo ya era considerablemente grande para intentar escapar. Se dirigieron todos hacia el tercer bloque de celdas, donde liberarían al último grupo de prisioneros y subirían por las escaleras hasta el primer piso, pero para la sorpresa de todos, había dos guardias conversando y perdiendo el tiempo en el pasillo. Ambos guardias palidecieron al ver la turba de pegasos acercándose y corrieron por las escaleras para buscar ayuda. Parte del grupo de prisioneros corrió para alcanzarlos, la otra parte liberó a los pegasos encerrados y enseguida subieron las escaleras hacia el primer piso.

Raccoon Tail y Thunder Bull corrían a toda velocidad entre los pegasos, siendo a ratos empujados o pateados por ser más pequeños. Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero entre caídas y patadas, fueron los últimos en llegar al primer piso. Las cosas en la fortaleza eran un desastre, algunos pegasos se detuvieron a pelear con los guardias, otros corrían desesperadamente buscando la libertad. Si bien el primer piso era más agradable a la vista estéticamente hablando, no era lujoso ni deslumbrante como solían ser las edificaciones de los unicornios. Una alfombra cutre cubría el piso y había uno que otro cuadro colgado en las paredes. Muebles con velas apagadas y un candelabro colgando del techo era todo lo que figuraba en la habitación donde estaban, habitación que tampoco era espaciosa en exceso.

—¡Coon, debemos irnos! —Llamó Bull a su amigo mientras corría.  
—¡Vuelve aquí, no hay manera de que podamos salir por la puerta principal!  
—¡Hay barrotes en las ventanas! ¿¡Qué piensas hacer, lanzarte desde la azotea!  
—Hay algo que podemos intentar, sígueme.

Raccoon corrió hacia otra habitación, donde las cosas no eran muy diferentes, mirando a todos lados desesperadamente, como buscando algo.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo? —Preguntó el pegaso dorado.  
—Linewright dijo que la cocina estaba aquí cerca —Respondió Coon sin mirarlo.  
—¡¿Y qué mierda quieres hacer en la cocina? ¡No es tiempo de pensar en comida!  
—No lo entiendes, Linewright dijo que la cocina era hedionda, ¿no te parece eso raro? Debe haber una salida al desagüe ahí.  
—Eso es adivinar mucho, ¿qué si sólo tenían comida podrida? —Bull parecía desaprobar la idea de Raccoon.  
—Entonces improvisaremos algo y escaparemos de otra forma. De ningún modo dormiré aquí otra noche.

Las puertas de esa habitación sólo llevaban a más pasillos. Raccoon, confiando en las palabras de Linewright acerca de la cercanía de la cocina, prefirió no alejarse de la habitación con las escaleras de donde llegó y se devolvió para tomar otro camino. Una vez allí y seguido de cerca por Bull, se dirigió decidido a otra puerta que aún se mantenía cerrada.

—¡Suéltame, pedazo de mierda! ¡Coon!

Raccoon se detuvo y giró para mirar a su compañero, que estaba siendo suspendido en el aire con magia por un unicornio. La habitación seguía hecha un desastre con los pegasos escapando y peleando con los guardias, Coon hizo caso omiso de su cansancio y aprovechó la confusión para correr a todo lo que daban sus patas hacia el unicornio sin que éste se diera cuenta. El pegaso gris saltó y arremetió contra el guardia que retenía a Bull. A pesar de que sólo desestabilizó al unicornio, haciendo que diera algunos pasos al costado, logró quebrar su concentración y el pegaso dorado cayó bruscamente al suelo, libre de la magia que antes lo suspendía. Ambos pegasos volvieron a correr estrepitosamente hacia la puerta a la que se dirigían anteriormente. Raccoon Tail, mientras escapaba del unicornio, sintió algo que había olvidado durante su estadía en prisión: Raccoon Tail se sintió vivo. Mientras corría del unicornio se dio cuenta de que no quería morir, le dio miedo la idea de que el unicornio lo alcanzara y lo despojara de su vida, cosa que antes esperaba ansiosamente cada vez que veía a uno.

Bull abrió la puerta y la dejó abierta tras él, Coon entró y la cerró de un portazo con sus patas traseras. Se encontraban en un pasillo pobremente iluminado, con un gran ventanal al lado derecho. Coon miró a través del ventanal y sus ojos brillaron. Habían llegado al comedor. Se apresuraron hasta llegar a la improvisada puerta que daba al comedor y entraron como si los viniera siguiendo la muerte, pero no escucharon la puerta del pasillo abrirse. Algo había detenido al unicornio, ya no estaba tras los pegasos.

El comedor estaba vacío y oscuro, sólo podían verse largas mesas de madera que iban de extremo a extremo de la habitación, todas rodeadas de sillas. Raccoon, ya más tranquilo, se dio cuenta de que no había mal olor en el lugar y se preocupó. Pensó que tal vez Linewright estaba exagerando acerca del "olor a baño" del que se quejaba, lo cual, a juzgar por lo quejumbroso que parecía ser el unicornio, no sería una sorpresa. Coon no le dijo nada a Bull para no recibir un sermón y siguió buscando cualquier cosa que pareciera una salida a las alcantarillas. Avanzaron por el comedor escondiéndose, por si acaso, debajo de las mesas. Llegaron hasta una cortina que separaba la cocina y entraron cuidadosamente.

En la cocina tampoco había nada fuera de lo común, pero allí sí había un ligero olor a basura acumulada y putrefacción. Raccoon y Bull sintieron el olor y compartieron una mirada, luego se pusieron a buscar con dedicación el origen. Olfatearon el lugar y llegaron a un rincón de la cocina, donde había una gran caja de madera.

—Viene de aquí, quizá es basura —Dijo Bull en voz baja.  
—No lo creo, la caja no huele mal —Coon acercaba su nariz a la caja con cuidado—. Detrás, quizá.

Ambos pegasos se ubicaron a un lado de la caja y la empujaron, logrando moverla sólo un poco. Tomaron aire y siguieron intentando, cada vez moviéndola un poco más. Los ponies estaban cansados pero la promesa de libertad los mantenía fuertes, hasta que por fin un fuerte olor a alcantarilla los detuvo. Miraron el suelo y allí estaba, un tosco agujero entre la pared y el suelo de la cocina. Posiblemente se había roto por accidente y tuvieron que tapar improvisadamente con la caja para disimular el olor. Raccoon y Bull, ahora con más energías, terminaron de empujar la caja a un costado. El agujero era lo suficientemente grande como para ellos dos, pero bastante oscuro.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionará? —Bull miraba inseguro a Coon.  
—Pues… no.  
—Damas primero, entonces —Bull le sonrió burlescamente.  
—Pero qué caballero. Me halagas, imbécil —Raccoon le devolvió la sonrisa y se metió al agujero.

Dentro de la alcantarilla, además de estar sucio y hediondo, la oscuridad agobiaba. Los ojos de Raccoon se acostumbraron poco a poco a la oscuridad, pero aún así era difícil saber hacia dónde estaba yendo.

—Coon, atrapa esto —Dijo Bull lanzándole un chispero que encontró en la cocina, luego se metió también a la alcantarilla—. Te dará luz.  
—Esto facilita bastante las cosas, ¡por fin usaste tu cabeza! —Se burló nuevamente Coon.  
—Coon, sobre lo de antes… Gracias.  
—¿Eh?  
—Lo del unicornio que me atrapó… Pudiste escapar solo, pero te devolviste. Gracias.  
—Sólo seguí el plan, que si bien era bastante improvisado, tenía algo claro: escaparíamos los dos juntos —Coon guardó silencio un rato, luego continuó—. ¡Y para con el sentimentalismo! ¡Me tienes dentro de una alcantarilla diciendo mariconadas!

Bull se limitó a reír y seguir a Raccoon. No alcanzó a avanzar mucho cuando el gris pegaso delante de él paró en seco.

—Oye, genio, ¿cómo quieres que alumbre el camino con un chispero? —Dijo Coon en tono sarcástico.  
—Prende algo, no sé… tu crin.  
—Te prenderé el culo por idiota. Devuélvete.

Ambos pegasos retrocedieron y salieron de la alcantarilla, llegando a la cocina nuevamente. Buscaron con la vista antorchas en las paredes, pero no había nada. El pegaso dorado encontró un par de velas al tiempo que se escuchaban sonidos fuera del comedor. Tuvieron que conformarse con lo poco que encontraron y volvieron a entrar rápidamente a la maloliente alcantarilla.

Coon iba primero con una vela encendida alumbrando el camino, la tubería era lo suficientemente amplia como para que ambos pegasos avanzaran por ella arrastrándose. El olor era nauseabundo y dentro había toda clase de líquidos, sustancias gelatinosas y restos de comida. Ninguno de los dos intentaba pensar mucho en ello, sólo querían salir de allí.

Avanzaron largo rato arrastrándose a ciegas y siguiendo la impredecible alcantarilla. Raccoon apagaba cada cierto tiempo la vela para buscar indicios de luz natural en el camino, pero sin resultados. Finalmente, llegó el momento temido por Raccoon: una bifurcación en el camino.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes? —Preguntó Bull a su compañero, que iba delante.  
—Hay dos caminos, no sé cuál seguir.  
—Sigue el de la izquierda.  
—¿Por qué? —Coon se confundió ante la seguridad que mostraba su compañero.  
—No sé, me gusta la izquierda. ¿A ti no?

Raccoon ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle, miró a ambos lados buscando alguna pista, cuando por fin ocurrió.

—¿Sentiste eso? —Coon sonaba emocionado.  
—¿…Una brisa?  
—Viene de la derecha —Raccoon tomó el camino y avanzó velozmente.  
—¿Ves? ¡Te dije que la derecha!

Al pegaso gris ya se le estaba acabando la vela, el fuego estaba cada vez más cerca de su pezuña. La apagó nuevamente buscando luz natural y para su sorpresa, esta vez tuvo éxito. Más adelante había una curva poco pronunciada que parecía recibir luz desde el otro lado. Coon dejó el resto de la vela de lado y siguió avanzando mientras jadeaba, estaba cada vez más cansado y podía escuchar también la pesada respiración de Bull tras él. Cuando por fin llegó a la curva, su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido.

—¡Veo una salida!

El cuerpo casi acalambrado de Coon se movía pesadamente, lo mismo podía decirse de Bull. Al extremo de la tubería podía verse el mar, la salida daba directo a él. Cuando por fin llegó al final, el gris pegaso asomó su cabeza para intentar ubicarse. La alcantarilla encontraba su fin abruptamente en un acantilado pero, gracias a la subida de la marea, la caída no era la gran cosa. Afuera ya era de noche y todo era iluminado por la luna y su reflejo en el mar, hacía frío y la humedad de la cañería sólo empeoraba las cosas. Sin embargo, nada podía sacar la sonrisa de la cara de Raccoon, quien volvía a experimentar la libertad luego de alrededor de una semana encerrado en una celda sin siquiera una ventana.

—La caída no es grande, el mar se ve tranquilo y con suerte no chocaremos contra las rocas. ¿Estás listo? —Advirtió Coon al pegaso dorado.  
—No, ahora quiero devolverme y hacer vida social con los unicornios… ¡Por supuesto que estoy listo, apúrate!

Bull apenas alcanzó a terminar de decir esto cuando Raccoon se lanzó al mar. El agua estaba helada y la marea no daba un segundo de descanso, a pesar de que no había grandes olas, la corriente hacía difícil nadar hacia algún lado. Bull cayó al agua inmediatamente después de Coon y juntos usaron sus últimas fuerzas intentando nadar rodeando el acantilado para llegar a la orilla.

Una vez alejados de la alcantarilla por la que salieron y ya más lejos del acantilado, la marea prácticamente los escupió a la orilla, encima de unas rocas rodeadas de arena. Como pudieron, se arrastraron escalando las rocas hasta quedar fuera del alcance de la incesable marea y se quedaron ahí tirados un rato. De pronto, Bull notó algo que le llamó la atención de sobremanera.

—¡Coon, mírate! —Gritó Thunder Bull en una mezcla de risa y emoción.

Raccoon intentó mirarse por todos lados, hasta que por fin se fijó en su flanco: había conseguido su cutie mark, conformada por tres sables formando un triángulo equilátero. El gris pegaso sabía lo que significaba, su padre le había hablado muchas veces sobre eso, pero nunca le prestó la atención necesaria ni le dio la importancia que merecía. Los tres sables formaban una trinidad y cada sable significaba un don distinto: fuerza, valor e inteligencia. Tres cualidades que Raccoon Tail había demostrado poseer durante su escape de la fortaleza.

—¡Mi cutie mark! ¡Por fin conseguí mi cutie mark! —Raccoon se incorporó olvidando su cansancio y riendo sin despegar la mirada de su flanco— ¡No puedo creer que por fin la tenga! ¡Sólo espera a que se la muestre a mi…!

Raccoon se interrumpió, recordando que su padre ya no estaba allí para ver su cutie mark. Miró a Bull con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se sentó y agachó sus orejas, rompiendo en llanto. Era primera vez que se permitía llorar la muerte de sus padres ante su amigo. Las lágrimas salían a mares, pero en silencio, de sus ojos. Coon apretaba los dientes intentando contenerse, pero su angustia era más grande de lo que podía manejar.

—Puedes mostrármela a mí. No es lo mismo, pero… —Bull no sabía qué decir, miraba con preocupación al pequeño pegaso.  
—Gracias, Bull, de verdad —Dijo apenas Coon, con la voz cortada.  
—Si no tienes dónde quedarte, puedes venir conmigo a la casa de mi tío. Vivo con él.

Raccoon intentó calmarse y secó sus lágrimas, a pesar de que aún salían algunas.

—Debe estar preocupado por ti.  
—Sí, probablemente me quiera matar por desaparecerme tanto tiempo cuando me vea de nuevo, pero es un buen tipo, entenderá.

Así fue como el nuevo par de amigos, Raccoon Tail y Thunder Bull, se alejaron de la orilla y caminaron por la ciudad durante la noche, perdiéndose entre los callejones. Coon había perdido mucho durante el último tiempo, pero asimismo ganó otras cosas. Ahora era un pegaso más fuerte, menos ingenuo y con una visión más acabada del mundo en el que vivía. Descubrió de la peor manera posible lo que había fuera de su burbuja llamada familia y, si bien aún no tenía claro qué haría con su vida, al menos ahora sabía que quería hacer algo. Algo grande. Sabía que era capaz de hacer algo importante, que la gente no olvidara con facilidad, y no descansaría hasta lograrlo. Su cutie mark era prueba de ello.

Por ahora, sin embargo, sólo quería abrigarse y dormir.


End file.
